


【蝙康】Hypnotic

by 1900td



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Constantine
Genre: Bruce Wayne - Freeform, John Constantine - Freeform, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 短小一发完，蝙蝠侠×康斯坦丁





	【蝙康】Hypnotic

01  
那些细碎的、崩裂的痛楚就像柔软肌肤里的玻璃渣子，没有撕心裂肺的疼痛却依旧让你血肉模糊。

John·Constantine躺在粗糙黑色的土地上，鲜血从伤口毫不客气的涌出汇聚成暗红的血泊，与肮脏的积水混在一起，倒影里是彻底变成废墟吐露火焰的建筑。他脑袋里爆炸声音依旧回响不愿离去，耳朵轰鸣，内脏也跟着颤抖，他白色的衬衫和驼色的风衣已经看不出原来的色彩，挂彩的脸蛋淹没了主人原有的英俊。

男人在自己一团乱麻的风衣里摸出皱巴巴的香烟盒，颤抖着为自己拿出同样像是扭曲的香烟塞入嘴里，魔法师心里想着可惜了没火。他努力将自己撑了起来，却又无力整个摔在地面上，组成躯体的骨肉发出渗人的嘎吱声，Constantine疼的龇牙咧嘴，每一次他都把自己搞的一团糟，破碎的肋骨估计是插到自己的血肉中，不然为什么他的嘴里充满了血液，仿佛只要一咳嗽都能把心脏吐出来。

魔法师只好又安静躺回原地，等待属于这个城市的君主将他拎回去再一脚把他踢出去。他心里想着黑色蝙蝠性感低沉的嗓音，说着“滚出我的哥谭”，这可真是太辣了。

02  
Bruce·Wayne已经不知道是多少次帮Constantine收拾烂摊子，魔法师好像总是喜欢用一种声势浩大的场面来解决魔法类的麻烦，又或者魔法本身就是个玄幻的东西。不属于蝙蝠侠管理的范畴，这一点一直让身为控制狂的男人有些力不从心，同样让所有的人都觉得力不从心的存在——John·Constantine。

金发的魔法师呈现在黑暗骑士面前的样子活像个在烂泥和淤血包裹的长条面包，蝙蝠侠虽然已经不是第一次看到John狼狈的样子，但每一次都能刷新纪录也不是什么人都可以做到的。

Constantine熟悉的英音打破了沉默的气氛“You really got me now，lve。”

Bruce最终还是将男人带回了庄园，他不止一次想过，大概是被小丑搞疯了大脑，才会和John·Constantine有一腿，无论多少次他们之间的矛盾总会把两个人搞上床，百试不爽。

03  
自上次的中魔法事情过后，John·混蛋·Constantine用过就丢，他潇洒离开了哥谭，又不知道去了哪里，而Bruce·Wayne却有点魂牵梦萦的感觉，这简直糟糕透顶，消瘦的男人在他怀里喘息呻吟，金发紧贴在汗津津的脸上，蓝色的眼睛流露出难得的脆弱和示弱。苍白的肌肤贴着黑色凯夫拉盔甲，纵情的性爱与狂热的激吻，这一切都是魔法在作祟！他烦躁的推开一堆文件，看了眼撑起的胯下，男人直接黑了脸“Fuck!”

金发魔法师再次醒来，身下独特的柔软触感的床几乎是第一时间告诉了Constantine他身在何处。Wayne庄园的大床是魔法师的最爱，虽然它们的主人是个黑漆漆的大蝙蝠，这也无法阻挡Constantine显露无疑的喜爱。

“看来你真的很喜欢我的床。”

几乎全裸的魔法师恋恋不舍抬起头，“就像没人能够拒绝Brucie Baby，lve。”尾音故意上扬唇齿划出调情的语调，说来也是奇怪，同样也没人能够拒绝John·Constantine刻意的讨好或者调情。

04  
男人没有拒绝金发魔法师的亲吻，管他呢。Bruce汲取着温热的薄唇，魔法师扯开男人的外衣随手一丢，也许不只是一个人，或者是两个人都着了迷，好像催眠一样。

两个人交缠的躯体，压抑的喘息，浪潮再一次卷着情欲的快感冲向顶端。Constantine深陷在属于Bruce·Wayne的气息里，男人显然了解魔法师的每一寸肉体，知道如何让金发男子彻底投降。两人之间的性爱更像是一场酣畅淋漓的搏击，Bruce撞进Constantine的深处，荷尔蒙和多巴胺在身体里四处乱窜，最后他们化为激烈的原始本能，男人加快了动作，魔法师被操的智能发出断断续续的呻吟，他抓着床单抬高自己的臀部更好迎合着快感的入侵。

“You are amazing，lve…”魔法师揉着自己的腰，Bruce扯出一抹笑容，“Because i am Batmen。”


End file.
